


Loyalty

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [16]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: writerverse, Drabble, F/M, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse weekly drabbles challenge. prompt: love triangle

The attraction between them was evident even from their first adversarial meeting. Their deep and lasting respect for one another grew over time. Gradually, attraction and respect joined forces and before either of them knew it was happening, they were in love: gut-wrenching, soul-shaking love.

But both of them had already pledged their allegiance to another. And every time she saw the eagles on his shoulders, every time he saw the gold oak leaves on hers, they were reminded of the third entity in their relationship, the United States Air Force, to whom they could not, would not, be disloyal.


End file.
